Your blue love
by Mr.Riddle
Summary: Indigo is a member of team 7 along with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. She broke up with Sasuke after the first batle with his brother, after that he left the leaf and begun his training with Oruchimaru. Is this all her fault? Is there a piece of the boy she fell in love with still in him?
1. Chapter 1

Some info about the OC:

Name: Indigo

Clan: Raigeki (one of the most powerful clans in Konoha)

Best Friend: Naruto Uzumaki

Kekkei Genkai: RAIGAN – Indigo's right eye turns electric blue. When this happens, she can paralyze the enemy. She can also attract and repel objects. Her speed also greatly increases.

She is a member of Team 7 along with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Since Team 7 was the only team with 4 members, her father pulled some strings so that she could be with her best, and only, friend Naruto.

Hair Colour: White

Eye Colour: Black

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy my story, special thanks to my beta** xRandomHeartsx

' ' – **Thoughts**

" " – **Dialogue**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Naruto**_ **isn't mine, though I wish it was.**

 **Chapter 1**

Indigo was running through the maze, her wavy hair flowing behind her. She just _had_ to see him again! Was this all her fault? She never stopped loving him. _NEVER_.

She remembered the first time they kissed, after the mission against Zabuza. He had saved her life back then. When they had gone back to Konoha, he had kissed her and told her of his feelings towards her. She had always loved him but had not wanted to end up like Ino and Sakura.

She felt his chakra. 'He must be near', she thought, and suddenly stopped running.

"Sasuke", she called out to him.

"Hn."

Their eyes locked. He was taller now, and his muscles were bigger than before. His hair had also grown longer. He was wearing a white shirt with a large V-neck and baggy pants. He was a man now, not the boy she remembered, and as she inspected him closer, she realized that he was a very handsome man.

"I'm taking you home, Sasuke. Enough is enough!"

"It would take me more than that to take me back there. You are just a ghost of my past, after all." He coldly replied.

Her eyes teared up and her voice broke. "Is that all I am to you?"

"Long ago, you were everything to me." He started, but she didn't believe him.

"Don't lie! If I were, it wouldn't have come to this. I thought our bond was special."

"It was, but now it's severed, which is a good thing. I have other bonds now. Fraternal bonds forged through hate. Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish... their greatest desire."

"Sasuke, my greatest desire was you, but you gave up on us so easily…all in the name of vengeance."

Sasuke was before her in a flash, his right hand on her shoulder. "You were the one that gave up."

It's true, she had, right after his battle with his brother.

 _Flashback_

"I can't believe what you did, Sasuke! Did you not understand how dangerous your actions were? Did you think, even for a second, about me and how I would feel if you got hurt? Are you really that selfish?"

"It was a risk that I had to take, Indi. You know that I love you and how much I want you, but you knew what I wanted to do from the start." He moved to hug her but she evaded him.

"Don't, Sasuke." She moved farther away from him. "You know what? You were right when you said that there was no place for anything in your life except for vengeance. It's over!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but watch her leave with a terrible pain in his chest.

 _End Flashback_

Indigo hadn't known that he would leave the village and give up on her, and she felt very hurt by this.

"I'm the one that will never give up." She said, and crashed her lips on his. She felt his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she gladly granted it. Their tongues battled for dominance. His kiss burned her lips and she felt the familiar feeling in her stomach that she hadn't felt for years. His kiss was rough but also tender, as it always had been.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled back quickly.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's voice echoed.

'Sasuke must have felt his chakra… that's why he pulled back.' Indigo thought.

She was glad Naruto hadn't seen anything, even though he was the only one back then who knew they had been together.

Sai stepped quickly in the middle of her and Sasuke. 'He must think that Sasuke was going to hurt me.' Indigo thought. Sakura was standing with Yamato behind Naruto.

"Hn. Naruto, I see you're here too… of course you are." Sasuke knew that Naruto was Indigo's best friend and he was always with her. "I see that all of Team 7 is here. Who are you? My replacement?" He asked Sai sarcastically. Indigo was the only one who understood the double meaning of his question.

"Enough talkin'" said Naruto. "You're coming back home!"

Everyone took a battle stance. The fight to bring Sasuke back home had begun.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? This is my first fanfic. If you have any questions or comments, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my story. Special thanks to my beta, xRandomHeartsx**

 **' ' - Thoughts**

 **" " - Dialogue**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Naruto**_ **, unfortunately, is still not mine.**

 **Chapter 2**

The battle with his former friends was over and Sasuke had won this time. He was heading to Orochimaru's east hideout.

Everyone was okay, not that he cared anymore; though maybe he cared for her. She had changed yet she was somehow the same little girl he had fallen in love with.

She was taller now; her wavy white hair that had once barely reached her chin was now flowing down her back. Her breasts were fuller and she now had the figure of a woman. She had been wearing a black cross crop top that left her sides and abdomen uncovered. Her blue skirt reached the floor and had a big slit on the right side that reached her mid-thigh. From there, you could see the kunai case she always had on her leg. She looked more beautiful than ever.

Sasuke never forgot about her, but he always pushed the thought of her away since he left Konoha. The fact that she decided to leave him hurt. He couldn't afford thinking about it. He had to train, become stronger, and get his revenge, but seeing her again stirred something inside him and he couldn't think of anything else. She said she would never give up, but she already had.

Maybe it was a mistake returning her kiss. He should have pushed her way like she had done to him, but he had been surprised. He had missed her and he just couldn't bring himself to push her away.

That black haired idiot that had stood in front of her had made him furious.

'Were they together? Did she like him back?' No, she had kissed _him_... so they weren't together. His Indi wasn't like that, was she? _His_? Since when did he start thinking of her as Indi again?

This situation infuriated him he couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't know if she was more distracting when she was away or close to him... but no, her being close would be too dangerous.

He reached Orochimaru's hideout and tried to put his thoughts to rest. It was finally time to kill Orochimaru. 'He is weak enough', he thought, and headed inside.

Back in Konoha, Indigo was at the hospital with the others. Thanks to her Kekkei Genkai, she wasn't very hurt, as she could repel anything or anyone if she wished, and was also extremely fast. The others weren't that hurt either; their wounds were superficial and would heal completely in time.

She had already seen Yamato in his room and she headed to see Sai, so that she could then then go take care of Naruto. Sakura wouldn't be happy to see her, so she didn't bother.

She would stay in Naruto's hospital room to take care of him, not only physically, as she knew he must be hurt from Sasuke's behavior. Truth to be told, she also needed Naruto's moral support. She needed her best friend.

She knocked on Sai's door.

"Come in." She heard Sai's weak voice. They were all exhausted from the battle and they needed time to heal.

"Hi, do you feel any better?" Indigo smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm much better. You should rest. Even though you may not be wounded, you must be exhausted, Indi."

"Please don't call me that Sai-kun."

"Gomenasai, Indigo-chan, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I am not offended. I just don't like this nickname."

"I was thinking that we could maybe go for dinner together after we get out of here."

"Sai-kun, we've already talked about this-", Indigo started.

"Why? I don't understand why you don't want to date. You kissed me back and according to the book you like me..."

Indigo smiled "I do. I am just not ready for dating yet. It would be unfair to you."

Sai tried to protest but Indigo cut him off.

" Please don't ask any more questions. We are better off as friends." Indigo said and smiled "I have to go see Naruto now. I hope you feel better soon, Sai-kun."

"Thank you and take care, Indigo-chan."

Indigo closed the door and headed to Naruto's hospital room. She didn't bother knocking and just went in.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Indigo sat next to him.

"We failed, Indigo-chan."

"I know." Indigo couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "It's all my fault." her voice broke.

Naruto hugged her, pulling her next to him. "That's not true. You couldn't have known. We'll bring him back next time."

Indigo was crying in Naruto's arms, laying down beside him. She couldn't reply and they just stayed there until she calmed down and stopped crying. She then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Naruto" she said and sadly smiled at him "Can you keep a secret?" she asked him.

"I will always keep your secrets Indigo-chan, that's what best friends are for!" He smiled brightly.

Indigo then told him everything that happened in the maze between her and Sasuke; their conversation and their kiss.

"Then the Sasuke we knew is still buried inside him. He must still be in love with you." Naruto said, surprised.

"Did he seem in love to you when we fought him?" Indigo asked sadly "I don't think so, Naruto."

Naruto hugged her once again "Have faith, Indigo-chan" he said and kissed her forehead. They stayed this way until they fell asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review! :)**


End file.
